


Secrets and Serpants

by MARFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), F/F, F/M, Headmaster Merlin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARFangirl/pseuds/MARFangirl
Summary: What if Merlin became the headmaster during the Golden Trio's final year at Hogwarts?
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot/Morgana (Merlin), Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

The Knights of the Round Table are figures of legend and fairy tale. They have been told throughout centuries as the bravest, kindest, most powerful men and women of all time. Four in particular being Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot against their foe Morgana. A tale of loyalty and betrayal, love and hatred, a lion vs. a snake. However, most would be surprised to learn that these tales are not 100% accurate. After all the lines of fiction and not do blur after over 1,500 years they have lingered on earth.

King Arthur, the kind and brave king ready to lay down his life for his people. However, with his loyal sorcerer, that would not have to come to pass. A man who loved his wife so deeply and passionately that her betrayal led to the fall of the one other thing he loved so much, his kingdom.

Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist. So powerful he could bring a kingdom to its knees, yet so kind he would never think to do that, and so loyal he was ready to put his king and kingdom before himself. Yet he was still not powerful enough to find and stop the betrayal from within their own walls or to stop his king crumbling and the kingdom with him.

Guinevere, the most beautiful, kind and gracious woman to grace this earth. The one to hold the king’s heart in her kind hands but crushed it in favor of holding another. Though that was not her intent, she loved her husband, but she could not also suppress the love for his knight.

Lancelot, the king’s right hand, a man that embodied chivalry, loyalty, and courage only bested by the king himself. However, even his heart of loyalty could not stop him from falling into his queen’s bed. His loyal heart could not stop from his king and kingdom falling.

Finally, Morgana. A woman depicted throughout the ages as a cloud of darkness, looming over the beautiful kingdom of Camelot. A woman who took the king’s broken heart and proceeded to shatter it into oblivion when she saw the chance to bring Camelot to its knees.

But this is not the truth. Or not completely.

King Arthur, the kind and brave king ready to lay down his life for his people with his kind and loyal consort and court sorcerer at his side. A man who loved and trusted his consort so deeply he always went to them first, always consulted on him when it came to big decisions, even before they married. Who fought for his people with the Knights of the Round table at his side, who tried with everything in him to bring two separated lands together in peace. Only for a betrayal of a loyal knight to come to past.

Merlin, the most powerful sorcerer to ever exist. So powerful he could bring kingdom’s to its knees, yet so kind he would never think to do that, so loyal he always put his king and kingdom before himself. At his king’s side, he was always the one the king consulted first as his consort and court sorcerer. He is the one everyone went to, always feeling a pull to him that no one could explain. So, kind everyone fell for him, they don’t know if it was his bright smile, his endearing clumsiness, or his natural instinct to care for everyone he came across. However, doomed to possibly the worst fate of them all, doomed to hold his love as he draws his last breath, to kill a woman he once considered a friend, to watch, trapped in time, as those he loved grew old and died. To walk alone for years, waiting for them to return to him.

Guinevere, the most beautiful, kind and gracious woman to grace this earth. The one to hold a knight’s heart in her kind hands. However, that heart ripped from her when he died protecting his king and kingdom. However, to brace forward in life and still have fulfilling life while dreaming of seeing him again.

Lancelot, the king’s right hand, a man that embodied chivalry, loyalty, and courage only bested by the king himself. A man who fell hard for a kind servant girl and gave her his heart. However, it was his loyal heart that brought him a short life when he gave up his life to save his king and kingdom.

Finally, Morgana, a woman the world never hoped to understand. A kind and beautiful woman turned hateful and ugly at the hands of her hateful father and manipulative sister. A brave and loyal woman who had all good cleansed out of her at the hands of her family and was subsequently turned against the only family she had left. A woman who doomed her closest friend to a life of loneliness as he waited for them to come back.

History has also forgotten the names Gwaine, Leon, Percival, and Elyan. Some of the most loyal men you will ever meet, amazing friends till the end…

After years of pain Merlin continued through fate had come to the realization of how much he needed them. How much he was suffering without them. How absolutely alone he was without those constants in his life. When they resurfaced to this earth and got over the shock and came to terms with everything they went after Merlin. They knew he was alive but did not know where he was and spent two years tracking him down and pulled him out of the hell he fell into. They were a family again, complete.

Now, they live in different places throughout the world, always a call away from one another. Always able to count on each other. Today finds Merlin returning home after a trip to see his friend. Black turtleneck hugging his torso, dark blue jeans and black shoes to match. He walked into his giant home expecting to be greeted by his husband, only to find the prat not there to greet him.

“Arthur! I’m home!”

“In here love!”

Merlin rolled his eyes, dropping his bag and heading up to the second floor living room. When he got there, he found Arthur laughing, drink in hand. Probably bourbon or whiskey or something. He sat with Gwen and Lancelot across from him. The four friends just laughed and smiled so brightly, so happily that Merlin had to stop and watch. Moments like this he cherished and loved, their lives have been too shrouded in darkness that he finds himself taking extra time to appreciate these sights.

Until his husband stops his thoughts.

“Merlin, what are you smiling at?” And when Arthur’s smile is pointed towards him, he could feel his heart flutter as if it was still a time where he was merely his servant and friend.

“You lot.” Merlin spoke as he walked over to get himself a drink. “Where is Morgana?”

“She should be here in a minute. She wanted to check on Aithusa.”

“Ah okay, what are you three up to?”

“Just talking, reminiscing.” Gwen offered.

“Hmm, any particular reason?” He asks as he finishes his drink and walks to Arthur.

“None really.” Arthur mumbles as Merlin bends down to give him a kiss. Merlin doesn’t know when Arthur had put down his drink but before he knows it Arthur has taken his drink and pulled Merlin down and sat him on his lap.

“You prat!” Merlin chuckles.

“Well, we were mainly talking about how much we’ve all changed throughout the centuries. You in particular.” Gwen smiles as she leans into Lancelot.

“Me? I haven’t changed much.”

“Yes, you have.” Arthur begins. “You are more confident in yourself…”

“More blunt, didn’t think that was possible.” Lancelot adds.

“Less clumsy.” Gwen says as well.

“No, that will never go away.” Arthur chuckles. “But you have changed, but not much, while those things have changed, you are still you. We were just saying how much we appreciate that. You are always such a constant in our lives.”

“I…” Merlin doesn’t know what to say, but he feels himself curl further into Arthur’s lap.

“By the way Merlin, happy birthday.” Gwen smiles, holding out a black box.

As Merlin takes the box, he chuckles. “Is it bad I forgot? I guess that’s why Gwaine wanted to hang out so badly.”

“You really forgot you own birthday? And you say I’m forgetful.” Arthur grumbles as he sets his glass on the coffee table.

Merlin rolls his golden brown eyes as he opens the little box Gwen had gifted him. The box held a small bracelet with nine charms. One was a daisy, Gwen, another was a shield, Lancelot, a green gem, Morgana, a lion’s head, Leon, a pint, Gwaine, an axe, Percival, a sword, Elyan, a dragon, Arthur, and a raven, Merlin.

“I love it. Thank you.”

“It is from all of us. After so many birthdays it has gotten harder to figure out a nice gift, especially for the man who can get anything he wishes. So we came up with this.” She smiled sweetly at him.

“You do not have to get me anything.” He reminds gently.

“We are aware, but we wanted to.”

He smiled at them, relaxing further into his lover’s arms. The night continued with laugh of joy. Morgana arrived not long after Merlin received his gift and was quick to embrace him. The night continued on until pecking was heard at the window.

An owl came bearing letters from Hogwarts.

He passes the letters to those they are assigned to. When he opened his, a not so pleasant surprise greeted him.

_Greetings Merlin Pendragon,_

_I am Professor of Transfigurations at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall. I have written to request and to offer you a position amongst our school’s staff. When our previous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, passed away he left me a very strict list of his wishes for the school after he left._

_One of them was for you and your friends to join us this year. The Lady Morgana would become the Potion’s Professor, Gwen would help Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary, Percival would become the grounds keeper, Leon and Lancelot would become the new Muggle Studies Professor, Gwaine and Elyan would teach Astronomy, Arthur would teach Magic History, and you would teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. You would also become the new Headmaster of our prestigious school._

_We understand this is a big decision. However, I do sincerely hope you all take the offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Merlin’s body goes rigid upon finishing the letter. He does not notice the rest of their friends making their way into his home, or how they are trying to ease him out of his shock. His mind clears just enough to notice all of his friends looking at him in worry and concern.

“Merlin?” Morgana eases. “Are you alright?”

He only nods as an answer.

“Merlin, you do not have to accept the offer. You have no obligation to.” Arthur reminds him.

Merlin new that. He knew he never had to return to that school, and he knew his friends, his _family,_ would not blame him.

However, he felt this pull in his chest.

This pull to accept the offer despite the myriad of nightmares that place gave him.

Despite how his body shook at the thought of returning.

He has learned after so many years to follow what his gut is telling him to do.

So, with what little resolve he could muster, and what little courage he felt in the moment, he looked upon his friends.

“I want to accept.”

None of them questioned him.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was like Merlin remembered all of those years ago. Despite the immense changes since Camelot and then further changes after the war, it still both stung and warmed his soul. As they approached the grand doors leading inside, Merlin’s hands shook. His friends and husband never left his side as they made their way up.

The doors flew open once they stood before the entrance, almost like a welcome of old friends. Merlin was able to swiftly guide the others to the Grand Hall where the other staff sat waiting for them.

The group had been quick to pack their belongings after they were given the okay from Merlin. Having only received the letters yesterday, they were quick to make their way to the school. Merlin had safely packed all important artifacts and magical artifacts carefully in his truck that was magically charmed to lead into a room inside of the truck. Every sealing spell Merlin knew was also used to magically seal the trunk. Only those with Merlin’s permission may enter.

All teachers apart from McGonagall were confused when the group made their appearance. Especially when Merlin took his seat in the chair of the Headmaster.

“Hello,” Merlin is the first to speak out of everyone in the room. “My name is Collin Emrys, this is my husband, Arthur Emrys.” He gestured to Arthur, who took his seat to Merlin’s right. “My sister in law Morgan Bennett.” Morgana had taken her place at his left. “Her wife Gwen Bennett, and her husband Lance Bennett.” Gwen was sitting to Morgana’s left and Lancelot sat to Gwen’s left. “Ethan Hale is Gwen’s brother” Elyan sits next to Lancelot. “Then, Gwaine and Lucian Snow. Husbands.” Gwaine and Percival sit next to Arthur. “Finally, Leon Lionheart.” Leon sits next to Percival.

“Dumbledore had asked for Mr. Emrys to become Headmaster after he died. Subsequently, the others come with him.”

The meeting to follow was quite strange. None of the other teachers seemed to know what to make of the new staff. They never looked them in the eye, nor did they speak to them directly. They always spoke to McGonagall. Who, annoyed by the situation, would relay the question to Merlin and the others. Merlin was almost always the one to answer a question, along with Morgana. As they were, obviously, the most magically endowed.

Through out the thousand years they were all together some learned magic and some did not. Gwen specialized in potions and clinical spells. Percival learned how to dabble in gardening magic. Elyan leaned a couple of self defense skills. The rest were never really interested and preferred their swords to magic. However, they never looked down upon those who did learn magic.

“I will show you to your chambers.” McGonagall spoke at the end of the meeting. “We hand a new tower built for you and your needs.”

“That was not necessary.” Merlin smiles at the older woman.

“It was no trouble.” She assures. “I just figured it would allow you lot more privacy and allow you to secure certain items I am sure you brought with you.”

That was the end of that conversation as the group smirks at one another.

The tower was beautiful, holding its own kitchen and dining room, as well as its own study and living area.

“Well, home sweet home.”

* * *

Harry was unsure how he felt about returning to Hogwarts. He has never had a normal experience at that school. However, he still won’t hesitate to follow Hermione and Ron into the new school year. No matter what is most likely to come of it.

“Come one Harry!” Comes Hermione’s bright voice. “We don’t want to be late for the train.

The poor girl has been living with him and the Weasleys since the end of the war. The attempt to return her parent’s original memories failing.

“I’m coming!” He calls to her.

The trio are quick to make it to the station and find their own seats. They pass Malfoy in their search for seats. He and Blaise being alone in their compartment as other students avoid them like the plague. Nudging Hermione and great reluctance from Ron, the golden trio make their way into the same compartment.

“Mind if we join you?”

“Go ahead.” Draco mumbles.

The ride to the school is quiet save for Draco’s ragged breathing and Harry’s knee constantly bouncing. When they finally arrive, the group rides the carriage together, causing quite the stir with the other students before they part ways to their own tables.

The Great Hall is just as he remembers. Still beautiful and brimming with magic. However, one glance towards the Slytherin table makes Harry’s heart ache. The table lacked students and every other table that looked upon the remaining students were cruel and judgmental.

He looks towards the teachers’ table, expecting McGonagall to be at the head. He does not only find the seat empty but McGonagall not even sitting next to it. She sits further down the table. Next to the Headmaster’s chair is a man with blonde hair, the air around him demanding respect of a soldier. On the other side of the Headmaster’s chair is a woman with dark brown hair. The staff table has a lot of new faces. Then there is a woman with brown skin, and she could be described as nothing more than kind, caring. Even without so much as talking. Then next to her is a man with dark black hair and warm brown skin. Then a man with curly blonde hair and a stern look on his face. Finally, next to him is a man with dark brown skin, eyes seeming to be studying every person in the room. The first blonde Harry noticed is sitting next to a man with gorgeous hair and a man that had arms the size of Harry’s head.

“I wonder who the headmaster is.” “Hermione spoke up. “It is clearly not McGonagall.”

“Yeah, and what is with the new lot of teachers? I knew some left but didn’t know it was nearly that much.” Ron adds.

The Great Hall goes silent when McGonagall leads in the first year students. The sorting goes as expected, the Slytherins getting a few new students but not many.

Suddenly a dragon flies down. Seeming to have been perching by the door without anyone noticing. The dragon flies to the podium before transforming himself into a man with raven hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes.

“Hello there students, my name is Collin Emrys, and I will be your new headmaster. I will also be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. This is my husband,” he gestures to Arthur, “Arthur Emrys, he will teach Magic History.” He continues to introduce each new member of the faculty until it comes to a close. “Dumbledore personally asked for me to take over as headmaster after he passed. As I’m sure you know no one is permitted into the forbidden forest or in the new tower that was added in the remodeling if the school.” He pauses, scanning the room. “As well as, now more than ever I refuse to allow any kind of prejudice to take place in these walls. I do not care of teachers have been lenient in the past, I will not.” He looks towards the Slytherin table, they seem to cower in fear. “That means you will not act cruelly to those due to their house, bloodline or race.”

The Great Hall goes silent as they stare at the new headmaster. They all realize that while the teacher disapproved of prejudice, they never really took it into their own hands to actively prevent it.

“Now,” With a wave of his hand the tables are filled to the brim with food, “enjoy your meal.”

“Well,” Ron started, “he’s interesting.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the first day of classes, the students are buzzing in the halls with talk about the new staff. They especially talked about the new headmaster that none of them had heard of before. They couldn’t help but question Dumbledore and what he could possibly have been thinking when he made this decision. McGonagall had been by the old man’s side for years and he tossed her for this man none of his students were acquainted with. A man who seemed to appear out of nowhere and bring in an entire group of strangers with him.

Upon the Golden Trio’s entrance to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, their conversation immediately ceased. The man they had all been so curious about was sitting behind his desk, going over papers. Mr. Emrys smiles up at them warmly and welcoming upon noticing their arrival to his class. The Golden Trio take their seats, wearily responding to his smile. The other students look upon him cautiously as they trickle into the room.

Once class begins, he proclaims to them all, “Hello class!” He circles around his desk and leans against the front of the dark wood.

Harry’s eyes narrow at him, getting a better look at the man’s face and at the man’s own eyes. All of the students are slightly off-put by how cheery the man is. However, Harry knows better, he can look past the facade of happiness and see the haunted look in the man’s eyes. The look oddly familiar. The familiarity bothering him greatly. That is, until it hits him like a train. He has seen that look in his own eyes.

Harry is pulled out of his thoughts upon Professor Emrys speaking up once again, “Today will be fairly easy. I am assuming you are all brimming with plenty of questions. So, today I give you access to try and quench your curiosity. I retain the ability to deny answering questions. However, I will answer as many as I can. Ask away.”

* * *

Just as Merlin had guessed, most of the student’s hands shot up. Aching to be called on. However, Merlin did note the curious looks from both Harry and Draco, both of whom made no move to raise their own hands. He eyes all the students who did raise their hands before calling out, “Ms. Greengrass?”

“How long did you and Dumbledore know each other? You must have been close if he chose you to follow in his steps.”

“I had known Dumbledore for roughly twenty years before he passed away. He was a friend of my family. A kind man. However, he and I would often disagree on things. Especially in regard to students at this school.” T he next person he calls, “Ms. Patil?”

“What do you mean you would disagree?”

“Well, he believed in training students at this school to be soldiers. His focus being on a particular group of students.” He does not miss how they eye Harry, Ron, and Hermione. However, they do not realize he had been manipulating another student as well. “I believed children should not have been used as pawns for war. There is a distinct difference between teaching students self-defense and training them to be soldiers. The type of trauma that comes with being trapped in the midst of war is nothing to think idly of. He was a brilliant man in his own right. However, he failed to think about the effects that war would have on the people he used to do as he sees fit.”

Memories flashed before his eyes. His time in Camelot was full of battles. He witnessed and felt the effects of war. He knew all too well what it was like to lose a loved one in battle. He attempted to stop himself from remembering. However, he could not stop the images of Arthur’s cold, dead form slumped in Merlin’s arms. He had to fight back the tears as memories of his past flashed before his eyes. Fighting off his urge to run and find his King and friends. He needs the reminder he is no longer alone.

The students are stunned to silence as they look at the headmaster. None of them make a move to defend their old headmaster. Not even Harry Potter.

The next person he calls upon is, “Mr. Zabini?”

“Did you attend Hogwarts when you were a student?”

“No, I did not. Do to personal reasons, I was self-taught. However, I have visited the school several times throughout my life.” Merlin, at this point, was egging on reactions from his students. He is egging them on with answers that, while true, will throw them off. He has no shame in saying he is having fun. “Ms. Granger?”

“I am sorry sir; I do not mean to be rude. However, how can you teach us properly if you are self-taught? You never had a strict or proper curriculum?”

“I understand your concern Ms. Granger. However, may I remind you that Dumbledore was the one to choose me for this position? I may also add that Dumbledore and I would duel from time to time and I bested him on occasion.” Damn he feels humble right now.

“Preposterous!” Finnegan shouts, standing from his seat in outrage. “How in the bloody hell could you have bested Dumbledore?! He is one of the most powerful wizards to ever live! You are just a self-taught man at most in your mid-twenties!”

The entire class freezes upon hearing the boy’s outburst. None of them attempted to move and defend him or disagree with Finnegan. However, Merlin is not made. He is just trying to bite back a laugh.

“First of all, ten points from Gryffindor for shouting out of turn and disrespecting your headmaster. Secondly, I, frankly, don’t care if you believe me. I have no interest to prove myself to any of you. After all, how could I? The man is dead. However, if you wish to prove if I am lying or not, ask McGonagall. She may put up with your antics.” The classroom is stunned into further silence, scared they ticked him off. However, Merlin just smiles warmly as he calls his next student, “Mr. Potter? You have been silent and not raised your hand. However, I can tell you would really like to ask me something?”

“Excuse me sir, I do not mean to question you and question how honest you are about your friendship with Dumbledore. However, I spent a lot of time with Professor Dumbledore. Since he helped train me to fight Voldemort.” Merlin has to resist flinching, remembering all the arguments he and the old man had over how to raise the boy. “How come he never mentioned you?”

“It is more than likely because I asked him too. My family and I were off the grid for quite some time due to personal reasons. We lived that way for many years, and it is only in more recent years that we have integrated ourselves back in the wizarding society.” It continues on like this until he calls on, “Mr. Weasley?” He is the one to finally ask the question Merlin was waiting for.

“Do you know what house you are in?”

“I am a Slytherin.” At this statement three-fourths of the room explode in chaotic outrage. While the final quarters, the Slytherins, who had been mostly quiet, hung their heads in shame while glancing up at him in curiosity.

“There is no way in the bloody hell Dumbledore would allow a _Slytherin_ to teach us! They are noting but evil scumbags!!” Mr. Weasley shrieks, causing all the present Slytherins in the room to flinch and hang their heads in shame.

“Fifty points deducted from Gryffindor and detention for every Gryffindor apart from Mr. Potter, and Mrs. Granger.” Merlin speaks without hesitation.

“Excuse me?!” Finnegan shouts in protest.

“If you remember last night, I told you all I would not allow any discrimination of any kind.” Merlin speaks, his voice cold. “Frankly, if we are going to have this conversation, I would love to point out for years it was believed Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, was evil and murderer. Then, we discovered his innocence and that it was Peter Pettigrew, another Gryffindor, was the one who framed him and committed the crime Sirius Black was accused of. So, if all Slytherins are evil for the actions of some, then are all Gryffindors evil? Oh, I almost forgot! Then, there is Mordred, he was also a Gryffindor and he killed King Arthur, the Once and Future King. I ask you again, does that make all Gryffindors evil? Morgana, one of the most wicked sorceresses ever, is a Ravenclaw. Are all Ravenclaws evil? Come to think of it, the only house that I can currently think of to not have any past criminals is Hufflepuff. They are the only house who currently not discriminating against Slytherin. So, by your standards, they can be the only true _good_ house currently.”

The Gryffindor house hang their heads in shame upon his lecture. Meanwhile the Slytherins continued to hang their heads in shame. The only three who dared look Merlin in the eye are Harry, and Hermione. They only two, Merlin notes, who have not discriminated against the Slytherin house. However, they made no effort to actually talk to any of them.

“Honestly, it is ridiculous you all are incapable of getting along. It is really not that hard.”

“It is impossible. Gryffindors and Slytherins are mortal enemies! We will never get along?” Ron disagrees hotly.

“Another ten points from Gryffindor.” Merlin says again.

Someone harshly whispers, “Shut your bloody mouth Weasley!” From the crowd.

“Besides, I know from experience it is not impossible. After all, I am married to a Gryffindor. He is my best friend. Actually, a lot of my close friends are Gryffindors. So, how can it be impossible? We are all extremely close and get along quite well.”

Merlin finally got Ronald Weasley to shut up. As much as he may have had fun watching them try to piece his life together, Ron was driving him mad. He calls on one final person. Who hadn’t raised their hand until now, “Mr. Malfoy?”

“Well…” He pauses, shy of the hateful stares he was given. “As I am sure you know some of us were… not on the right side of things for some time. Why are we allowed back?”

“Well, I, for one, know what it is like to be forced to do something against your will all too well. I have seen what it is like for people in that position and experienced it first hand. How it is to be given no other choice than the one you hate the most.” Allowing himself to visibly flinch this time. Deciding it matters more to comfort his students then put on a cool façade. Before finally brushing it off. “Think of this as a second chance. A chance not given lightly. I was the one to look through the entire list of students they were going to bring back this year and choose who was permitted to return. Some teachers had an issue with it, others seemed relieved. There were quite a few people who did not quite make the cut. _Including_ a few students in other houses. So, just know that this second chance does not come lightly.” He glare intensifies on the class, making them cower. “So, just know this chance does _not_ come lightly.”

Then, class promptly ends. The students practically ran out except for three of them. Hermione, Harry and Draco. The three had an air of understanding with each other, even if they never made any room to actually talk to each other apart from Hermione and Harry.

“Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Potter? Mrs. Granger?” Merlin calls before the boy completely leaves. “May I speak to you for a second?”

“What is it sire?” Draco asks, fear present in his eyes.

“There is nothing you need to worry about. I just wanted to let you know that I meant it when I said this is a second chance. I just wanted you to know you always have someone to talk to. Actually, three people in particular. Of course, only if you are comfortable with it. Mr. Malfoy, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Bennett. She knows more than well enough what it is like to be in your position. Mr. Potter, the new Magic History teacher, Mr. Emrys. He has had to deal with high expectations his whole life and has had more than one near death situation. Mrs. Granger I would like you to see the new nurse, Mrs. Bennett. She is one of the most brilliant people I know and knows what it is like to feel helpless while her friends get killed or almost killed. Finally, there is me. I have been in all of your shoes before. If you do not want to, it is alright. However, the option is there.”

The three only nod as they walk out of Merlin’s classroom. However, he cannot help but feel proud of himself. He got Draco to smile, even if only a little.

The rest of the day was much like the same. However, Merlin was exhausted by the end of the day. When he reaches the tower he and his family are staying in, he drops into his husband’s arms. Arthur is lying on the couch in the common room of the tower with everyone else around him. They mingles amongst each other, apart from Morgana. She slept in Gwen’s lap.

“Day one and I am exhausted.” Merlin grumbles as Arthur wraps his arms around Merlin’s waist.

“Same, but we got a whole year for this. Hopefully, they will stop looking at us like we are holding them hostage eventually.” Arthur comments.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Gwaine agrees.

“How did you do today Merlin?” Arthur asks the man in his arms. The room freezes, everyone turning to him in concern.

“It… it can be hard sometimes. There was a couple of times I would start… remembering. I wanted to run to you so badly sometimes, but I had to stay in class. Like I would have to remind myself you were here and remember that he is gone. That I won’t end up back there…” Merlin trailed off, tears welling in his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Arthur softly hushes him. “We are here, and we would never let you go back there.”

“Merlin, we would never let someone hurt you like that again. Now that we are here, you are safe.” Gwen reminds him.

“I should be protecting you all…” Merlin mumbles in shame.

“You protect us, and we protect you. Equivalent exchange. You cannot stop us.” Gwaine challenges playfully, but his eyes shining in concern.

“Yeah, beside you know how protective Arthur is about you. No way in hell would he let anything happen to you.” Elyan reminds.

“Like the overprotective prat his is.” Merlin mumbled in response, slowly drifting off into a much need nap. The room softly laughs in response as they go back to the things they had been doing prior.

However, the room freezes upon Morgana gasping awake. The name “Uther!” escaping her lips.


End file.
